


I Confess

by americanhoney913



Series: The Bull and the Huckleberry [8]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya thinks she has a stomach ache. Lucas is confused. Can the adults help them sort out their feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Confess

“Maya, are you okay?” Cory asks when he notices the blonde artist is still in her seat after the bell rings. “You know class is over, right?”

“I know,” she says, sighing as she puts her head down on the desk. “I think I’m dying, Matthews.” She looks at him with one eye out of the curtain of her hair. “You’d better start planning another funeral.”

“Maya,” Cory scoffs. “You’re only a sophomore in high school. You’ve got so much left to live for.” He sits down in Riley’s empty desk. “I’ll let you skip biology just this once, but you’re going to have to explain why you feel like you’re dying.”

She throws her hair over her shoulder and looks at him. “Have you ever felt like your gut is tying itself into knots. Or that your stomach is doing the wave instead of, you know, actually acting like a stomach.” She pats her belly. “I think I may have a defective stomach, Matthews. Can I send it back?”

Cory laughs. “No, Maya, you can’t.” He puts his hand on her arm. “When does this feeling happen? Maybe you’re lactose intolerant, or can’t eat gluten.”

“No, that’s not it,” Maya answers with a shake of her head. “Riley insists we eat ice cream when we watch Disney movies. And Lucas buys me a sandwich everyday after school before he drives me home.” Her stomach flutters again. “There is goes again.” She glares at her stomach, not noticing the smile on Cory’s face. “What is wrong with you?”

“Maya, I think I know what’s wrong,” Cory says. “But you’re going to have to find that out on your own.” He chuckles. “Lucas might be able to help you.” Her stomach flutters at the mention of the Texan, but she doesn’t notice that that’s what triggers the butterflies.

“Why would Lucas…” Maya pauses when her stomach does a somersault. “Oh.” Her eyes widen. “OH!” She closes her eyes and sucks in a breath. “Shit… I like Huckleberry.” Cory glares. “Sorry, Matthews.”

“Just this once, Maya,” he says as he stands up, reaching out to pull her up. “Now off to class with you." She runs from the room. “And make sure you talk to Lucas!”

But she’s already gone.

* * *

“Mrs. Matthews, can I talk to you?” Lucas asks the head of the Matthews’ household as he steps up to the counter of Topanga’s Cafe. The owner is standing behind the granite with Katy, Maya’s mother.

“Is everything okay?” the matriarch asks.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he says with a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just, uh, had a realization about something. And I’m not sure what to do.”

“You wanna cup of tea, hon?” Katy asks, already reaching for the hot water and chamomile tea packet. “It’ll do you a world of good.”

“Thanks, Ms. Hart.” His cheeks are still red.

“Call me, Katy, sugar,” Katy says with a wide smile as she hands him a few sugar packets. “Besides, you know you can come to us for anything.”

“She’s right, Lucas,” Topanga adds. “Just tells us what’s up.”

“I, um,” he swallows, “I think I might love Maya.” He won’t look at Katy, instead looking down into the quickly darkening tea.

“I knew it!” His head shoots up as he watches Katy, the steady and strong woman he knew could kick his ass if she wanted to, jump up and down like a kid at Christmas. “Topanga, you owe me $50.”

“You bet on us?” Lucas pales before his face goes even redder. “Why would you do that?” He turns to Topanga. “I thought you wanted me with your daughter.” 

“I do, Lucas,” Topanga smiles and holds his hand in hers. “But I wasn’t talking about Riley.”

“What?” He pulls back, shocked.

“Maya is my daughter just as much as Riley is.” She turns to Katy. “It’s kind of an unspoken rule that Katy and Maya are part of the Matthews family.” Katy nods. “So, yeah, I want Maya to be happy, and if that’s with you, then that’s good too.”

“Thanks, Ma’am, Ms. Hart.”

“Stop callin’ me ma’am,” Topanga smacks his shoulder.”Just call us by our names, Lucas. You’re making us sound old.”

“Sorry, Topanga, Katy.” He nods his head, takes the last sip of his tea and stands up. “I’ve gotta go find Maya.”

“She’ll probably be in the art room by now.” Katy says after checking the time. “She’ll be there until she either comes here or you pick her up like you normally do.”

* * *

Lucas knocks on the door of the art room. “Maya, you in here?” When he doesn’t get an answer, Lucas sticks his head into the room, finding Maya facing away from him. She’s got Beats over her ears and a clean paintbrush stuck in her bun. There’s paint covering her pants and even the back of her shirt is dirty. “Maya!” His shout makes her jump and she spins around, paintbrush dipped red splattering paint across Lucas’ shirt.

“Huckleberry!” she shouts, before putting her headphones around her neck. She notices the red across his shirt. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She grabs her towel, covered in small globs of paint, and rubs it on his shirt. Instead of making it better, it just smudges more paint across the front of his shirt. “Lucas, I’m so sorry!” She doesn’t realize she’s called him by his real name.

He chuckles, stepping away from Maya and pulling his shirt away from his body. “Calm down, Shortstack.” He smiles. “Actually, I quite like being one of your art pieces.”

“What?” Mayas face flushes. 

“Me. I’m you’re living art piece.” He chuckles. “Well, my shirt is the art piece.” Maya tries to hide her smile by biting her lip. The Texan looks up at the canvas to find his baseball number, small but at the center, and surrounding it are small shapes he can’t make out. But it makes his heart race faster and his face color. “Wow.”

“What?” Maya can’t seem to say anything else as she watches him move toward her newest creation. Her cheeks color beautifully as she steps up behind him. His eyes are narrowed and she can tell he’s trying to make out the shapes.

The closest to the number is a large swirl of a sun. It looks a little like the one in Tangled, which is one of Riley’s favorite Disney films besides Big Hero 6. The sun represents Riley, with her sunshiny disposition and large heart were the closest to the representation of Lucas. A little farther out is a ballet slipper, representing Zay. On the same plane as the slipper, but on the other side, is a spiral of the number for pi. It’s not very big, but it goes more than a few decimals out.

“Does this represent us?” Lucas asks, pointing to each of the symbols. Maya nods. He points to each symbol and lists them off. “Riley is the sun, obviously. Farkle is pi, cause, you know, he’s a genius. And Zay is the ballet slippers.” he blinks and turns to her. “Where are you?”

She points with a shaky finger to the canvas, where the numbers sit, black on a beautiful shade of blue. There, around the numbers, is the faint outline of a thin stroke of paint. “There.”

“What does it mean?”

“I… I don’t know.” Maya shakes her head. “It just…. It felt right.”

Lucas turns to her and pulls her to him. “You and me, huh?” He smiles as she blushes, reaching up to trace a finger over her cheek.

“Yeah,” Maya croaks, her stomach doing that weird flipping thing again. “Never imagined it, did ya, Huckleberry?”

He chuckles, pressing his mouth quickly to her’s. Maya’s too shocked to do anything but stare at him. “Oh, I’ve imagined it tons of times.” Her cheeks color even more. “But I thought it’d be a dream.”

“Well, what are you going to do now that your dream’s coming true?”

“I’m gonna take my girl out for dinner. And maybe go to that new art exhibit my mom gave me tickets to.” Her eyes widen and she nods eagerly. 

She throws the paintbrushes down and leaves her campus uncovered. She tugs on his arm, pulling him out of the art room.

“Let’s go, Huckleberry!”


End file.
